


Green Glow Stick

by Dragonfire13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Death by Flash threats, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time Flash teamed up with the Rogues in order to give Wally’s new boyfriend to have a 'talk' with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Glow Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Live Journal  
> Link: yjanon-meme.livejournal.com/676.html?thread=1737892#t1737892

Kyle Rayner was many things for example he was a painter, and a Green Lantern. Oh! And he was dating Wally West aka Kid Flash aka the 'baby' of the Central City Rogues and Kyle was starting to wonder how the hell they found out since no one except for themselves and Wally's turtle knew. Also how can a whole group of villains be so quiet they can break in and kidnap you before you even know what's going on.

No wait the big question was how did they get him out of his bed that also had a sleeping speedster in it, who liked to use Kyle as his own personal pillow. Okay, maybe that was the wrong question to ask maybe the biggest and most need to know question is why in the world is the Flash just standing there watching him alongside the Rogues? He just wanted to go home and curl up against his speedster that he hasn't seen for three months was that to much to ask for?

Kyle shifted in the wooden chair he was tied to and felt eyes glaring at him and turned to see the clown.. Umm what was his name...? Oh! Right Trickster, Wally use to go to school with him and Pied Piper. "Can I help you?" Kyle snapped at Trickster glaring.

"Bad temper, that's not good for the baby." Trickster said and wrote it down on a small notepad. "Now if the baby were to say get pregnant by you, what would you do?" Trickster asked while staring at Kyle.

"Uhh KF is a guy. He can't get pregnant you know this right?" Kyle asked before looking around at the group then let out a yelp when the chair was suddenly thrown backwards and fall over. "James that's enough with the questions it's time to get serious." Flash said as he bent over the chair his blue eyes cold as steel as they glared down at Kyle and Kyle suddenly wished that he could be  _anywhere_ even fighting a actually demon or devil or something then looking at the Flash. _  
_

"Kyle right?" Flash asked his head tilted just enough to show that he expected a answer even though he already knew it. Kyle nodded slowly "Hmm, so I read your file."

Kyle blinked then said "You can't read that!"

"Oh, but can't I? I mean I _am_ founding member of the League and I am best friends with Hal and John. They gave me your file from Oa which by the way not very impressive." Flash said ignoring the glare that Kyle sent at him. "But lets ignore the fact that you most likely wouldn't be able to protect Kid if he needed it and lets go to the fact that you've had a on and off girlfriend named Alexandra Dewitt who is still not over you by the way. Which also means you will most likely hurt my son in the future and I can't allow that."

"I would never hurt KF!" Kyle yells at Flash who just turns away and disappears for a moment before coming back with a white board that has pictures, locations, times, and family members on it. "Did you- Are you- You stalked me!?" Kyle yells jaw dropping at it showed him leaving and entering Earth, going out for missions, food, walking alongside Wally, talking to Alexandra, and more. "Stalked is such a mean word, I like to call it watching over my son. Besides this isn't about me Kyle this is about how myself and all the Rogues are going to kill you slowly and painfully when you hurt Kid.

"Because no matter what your thinking about how you can easily get away, I will find. I will run to the ends of the Earth at the speed of light to hunt you down, I will go throughout the whole galaxy to find and destroy you. I will vibrate my hand through your chest and ripe out your heart and stuff it down your worthless throat, if you so much as look at my son wrong got it?"

Kyle looked at the Rogues who seemed to be waiting for something, before quickly nodded that yes he got and please don't rip his heart out. "Good boy. Now I have to go, but my dear friends will make sure you get home sooner or later! Have fun!" Flash zipped off before reappearing moments later saying "Oh and Kyle we never had this, we never kidnapped you and threatened you got it?" Kyle nodded before feeling his hair being painfully ruffled and then Flash was gone in a burst of wind.

Captain Cold walked forward smiling and saying "Well now, that Flashers gone it's our turn to have a 'talk' with you." Captain Boomerang, Pied Piper Trickster, Mirror Master, and Weather Wizard smirked as they closed in a circle around Kyle who suddenly wondered if all of this was really worth being with Wally. Then decided that yes, yes it was. He would take anything to be with that idiot speedster who tripped over air, couldn't stop saying the most horrible jokes, hogged the blankets, used him as a pillow, ate boat loads but always managed to save Kyle's favorite or went to another  _country_ just to get him new paints because he ran out.

Kyle steeled himself ready for anything the Rogues threw out him, he was not expecting what he got though. "Look kid we've seen how happy kid is around you, so I'll cut to the chase." Cold told him arms crossed "I'm not going to give you a list of things that I  _can_ do if you hurt Wally. I'll just tell you what will happen if you do got it?" Kyle nodded confused. "Good. Now it's simple you hurt Wally, were help Flasher hunt you down and kill you. Simple as that, now before we throw you back to your apartment we need to show just how serious we are."

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Kyle quickly decided that he was taking the day off from  _everything_ and that he wasn't leaving this bed for anything, not even an alien trying to take over the world. Superman can handle it. Kyle sighed and closed his eyes before they snapped open and he let out a hiss of pain then winced as he saw two bright green eyes staring at him, filled with worry. "What happened?" Wally asked as he stared down at Kyle.

"Just got in a fight daring a flight around the city is all." Kyle answered hoping that Wally would buy his lie. Wally's eyes narrowed as he got up out of bed and zipped out of the room before coming back with a glass of water and a pill. Handing them to Kyle he watched the Lantern swallow the pill before frowning and saying "Don't lie, your ring never left the dresser now tell me what really happened."

Kyle sighed before throwing an arm over his eyes as he laid down and said "Your family kidnapped me while we were sleeping."

"...Was it Flash and the Rouges or the Batclan?"

"Batclan!?"

"Uhh I mean, what did Flash and the Rouges do?" Wally said hoping that the pain pill will make him forget about the whole Batclan thing.

"Flash just gave the whole you hurt him, I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat thing. Also Flash is stalking us." Kyle said as he closed his eyes feeling tired. Wally chuckled already knowing that his Uncle had been, Flash couldn't be stealthy to save his life. "What about the Rogues?"

"Mmm just a were help Flasher hunt me down and kill me, then they gave me a warning." Kyle told him wondering if Wally had given him a pill of what he had to use. He barley felt Wally's quick hands lifting up his shirt and his eyes narrowing when he saw the bruises on Kyle's chest and decided that he was going to have to have a talk with the Rogues. "But I learned something thanks to them." Kyle mumbled now his body relaxing into sleep.

"And what was that?" Wally asked already getting up to get some ice packs.

Kyle was silent for a moment and Wally thought that maybe he was fully asleep when he heard Kyle say in a whisper voice "That I'll take any beating to be with you, 'cause I love you." Wally felt himself trip and go down onto the floor, before he twisted around and stared at Kyle who was fully asleep and giving off soft snores. Wally grinned and decided that maybe he wouldn't be _as_ harsh when he talked to the Rogues but Uncle Barry stalking them like a bat had to be taken care of now.

* * *

 **Central City** _  
_

"Bartholomew Henry Allen! What do you think your doing!?" Iris West-Allen asked as she glared at her husband. Barry stared wide eyed at her before deciding that the best course of action was to stay quite and take whatever she was made about. "Wally just called and told me you stalked his poor boyfriend Kyle!"

"Poor? That kid's a menace in the form of a green glow stick whose trying to take Wally from us!"

"Bartholomew! Kyle is not a menace and he makes Wally happy, now you will apologize for threatening to kill him."

"But I meant it! If he hurts Wally I'll destroy him." Barry said before flinching at the glare his wife gave him. "Fine... I'll apologize to the menace." Barry mumbled.

"Your also not going to glare at him when they come over for dinner next week."

"But-." Barry began but stopped and sighed while saying "Fine... But if he touches Wally the gloves are off!" Iris just laughed softly already knowing from what Wally told her over the phone on how Kyle said it that Barry was going to have a heart attack, when they got married.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my new Kyle/Wally thing going on right here at fanfition.net. There a story on there that got me into this pairing.


End file.
